


I'm Here For Your Love (and i'll make my stand)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, gwil is bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Mum, dad, this is Gwilym, he’s my… boyfriend”“Ben’s not my roommate, and the only girl in this house is our dog, Frankie.”akaharlee comes out as a couple to their parents, ben's take it easier than gwil's





	I'm Here For Your Love (and i'll make my stand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themundaneweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! also, any opinions from characters in this fic are purely made up and not a representation of the real person's own thoughts or feelings
> 
> This is for @themundaneweirdo, i hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's a little unrealistic, i haven't much experience with this and my group interactions probably need improving, but here it is I hope it isn't too bad!!
> 
> also, if gwils a little dramatic im sorry, i got really fired up whilst writing this and projected my irritation onto him 😂😫

_This is it. This is the second last stage, and likely the scariest thing I’ll ever go through_ Gwil told himself, before turning his attention to finishing lunch preparations to distract himself. He could hear and see from the corner of his eye Ben setting the table, Frankie’s claws tapping the ground as she follows him around, they were in somewhat of a rush after spending half the morning in a panic about the fact that today they were going to come out as a couple to both their parents.

Gwilym had been difficult to convince, and it had taken days for Ben to finally get his boyfriend to cave and agree, and in the end he only did it because he knew he couldn’t keep avoiding them forever. Ben had no idea what his partner’s parents were like, and if he did, Gwil wondered whether the blond would’ve been so eager about this whole thing.

You see, Gwilym’s mum and dad were a more traditional couple, they believed that Gwil needs to settle down with some nice lady and have a litter of children and a herd of grandchildren. Which, in case you hadn’t noticed, a major part of that wasn’t really looking all that probable at the moment.

The brunet was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Ben make a dash for the front door, and not a moment later, he heard the blond yell out that his parents had just pulled up. Rushing to join Ben, Gwil could feel the other’s hands shaking as he laced their fingers together, the brunet squeezed his hand, Ben turning to look at him with wide, scared eyes. “It’s gonna be alright, Ben, they’ll be okay” he soothed, sliding his free hand over the back of the shorter male’s head, pressing his lips to Ben’s forehead.

The reassurance did little to quell Ben’s jitter’s, and Gwil thought he was going to collapse when the sound of the doorbell filled the otherwise silent house. The two men looked at each other a moment, before Ben opened the door. They were met with Ben’s smiling mum and dad, and their hands slipped free as Ben moved forward to hug them, the three engaging in almost one big group hug as they reunited.

“Where’s my little Frankie?” Gwil was a bit surprised, offended even, that Ben’s mum’s first question was where the dog was. But the blond seemed hugely relieved as he let them in, and set off to hunt the beagle down, leaving Gwil in an awkward wait with his parents. The brunet wasn’t sure what to do, it seemed politer to let Ben tell them they were dating, they were his parents after all, so, Gwil made the excuse of getting lunch ready, and retreated to the kitchen.

 He passed Ben on his way, and the blond grabbed him with his free hand, Frankie in his other, “what are you doing?”

“I didn’t know what to do, they were looking at me funny, I thought you might want to be the one to tell them we’re a thing” Gwil explained, prepared to continue on into the kitchen, Ben, however, had different plans, and instead began to drag the brunet after him once Frankie had been sent back outside- they couldn’t risk anything messing with the plan.

So, the plan was; tell Ben’s parents now, because they’d likely take the news better, then tell Gwil’s parents over lunch, when there was a table separating the Lee’s if they handled the news as poorly as Gwil feared they would. Speaking of plans, Ben was entering stage one now.

“Mum, dad, this is Gwilym, he’s my… boyfriend” the two males slipped their hands together as Ben spoke, and despite the slight hesitance towards the end, the blond managed to keep his tone confident. Even after he stopped talking, Gwil could feel Ben’s hand continue to shake, his pulse thrumming against the tips of the brunet’s fingers.

* * *

 

For a moment, everyone was silent, and Ben could hear only the roar of blood in his own ears, every second that went by without sound was one step closer to the blond going mad. Mercifully, after a few more moments, his mother finally spoke up, her voice and face unreadable.

“Ben, are you-your ex… I never knew you liked… men” she was having a hard time formulating words, and whilst Ben knew the question would be posed, it still felt like a kick to the chest any way.

Pressing himself into Gwilym’s side, sort of as a way to help garner his confidence, Ben struggled to find a better way to say ‘Gwilsexual.’ The two young males shared a look, before the shorter one shrugged “I don’t think I do mum, I think I just like him, for him” Ben explained, hoping that the point translated, because honestly, he couldn’t think of any other way to say it.

“Are you sure it’s not because of her? She didn’t…” now it was Ben’s dad’s turn to speak up, and the blond felt all the air leave his lungs. Sometimes he asked himself this question, in the dead of night, Gwil and Frankie both asleep, leaving him with only his thoughts, his fears. Now it seemed, he was going to have to face it.

“No” he started, then, when he opened his mouth again, only air escaped, swallowing the strangling sensations working its way up his throat, Ben tried again. When he spoke, it was raspy and choked, “but if she did, I’d thank her, because I really love Gwil, and you two should be able to see what I do” Ben could feel his heart in his throat, making every word that comes out of his mouth a chore to formulate, he swore he was squeezing Gwilym’s hand too tight, but the brunet made no move to escape Ben’s grip.

His parents shared a look- one of confusion and hesitation, before his mum turned to look at the two men, her eyes glued to Gwilym, “how long have you two been…” Ben felt a shock of irritation run through his system, they couldn’t even say ‘together.’ He understood that yeah, they have the right to be cautious after Ben’s last relationship, the almost decade that ended in disaster, that knocked their son right off his feet. But this was different, way different, they should be able to see that.

“Around the time the film came out” Gwil spoke up this time, slipping his hand free from Ben’s and wrapping his arm around the blond’s shoulder, Ben couldn’t blame him, his hold had been a little on the harsh side. Ben was about to correct him on the timeline, but paused, they’d been together earlier than that, but it was more of a ‘we can fuck if ya want’ kinda thing, and the blond was not about to admit that.

“You love him? You treat him right?”

The two males shared a look, and Ben felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, even now, Gwil’s eyes were still disarming, especially when they were looking at him like he hung the moon like they were right now. Gwil then looked to Ben’s parents, whom were now looking hesitantly trusting, a small step that had Ben’s heart doing cartwheels “I love him, and it kinda scares me how much I love him. I promise, if I ever mistreat him, I’ll be the first in line to kick my own arse for it. Your son is… incredible, and I’d be an idiot to let him go.”

It sounded strange, to hear what both males already knew voiced, put out there for people to hear, and it took Ben a moment to fully comprehend what the other was saying, but when he did, he found the subsequent smiling almost impossible to stop. He swore, if that wasn’t enough for his parents, then he was going to flip a table.

“Whilst I was not at all expecting this, I trust your judgement, and for what it’s worth, you seem lovely, Gwilym” then he was wrapped in his mother’s arms, his dad’s too, he was about two squeezes from not being able to breath, but he didn’t complain. He could feel his mother mumbling something into his shoulder, but through the fabric of his sweater it was all but incoherent, he shared a look of false fear over his mother’s shoulder at Gwil, but instead of pulling him free, the older male simply winked at him before joining the group hug. _Bastard._

After they all eventually deconstructed the hug (aka, Ben started begging for his life because he couldn’t breathe) Gwil excused himself to actually get lunch finished, and Ben lead his parents into the lounge room to wait for Gwilym’s parents much anticipated arrival. After ensuring they were comfortable (and after confirming that he and Gwil were happy and very much in love) the blond went about getting them some tea, and of course, the beagle they loved so much.

“I suppose Frankie may become our granddaughter after all” Ben’s mum crooned as he beckoned the small dog up onto the couch, prepared to give the canine as many pats and ear scratches as she would ever want. Ben froze, half in process of placing the tea down on the coffee table, before he huffed an astonished laugh, his brain nearly unable to cope with how fucking thrilled that single suggestion had made him.

“Yea, I guess she may.”

* * *

 

By the time Gwil’s parents finally ‘blessed’ them with their presence, lunch was ready, and it was the brunet’s turn to step up. He’d never been afraid of his parents, they were very passive (aggressive) people, but now, opening that door and seeing their faces, knowing what he was going to tell them and knowing what they would likely say, it was harrowing to put it lightly.

They hugged and Gwil’s skin felt like it was crawling, he could feel the words in his throat like pieces of broken glass, and he told himself to wait until they were sat down, where they could have a civil conversation, or at least where they could distract themselves with food if they got upset. Gwilym put on a brave face and started them towards where everyone was sat.

“So, Gwilym, is your roommate about? Is there perhaps a lovely lady waiting for us?” Gwil had never realised how stereotypically obtuse they could be, and the brunet had to clench his jaw for a moment before he responded.

“Ben’s not my roommate, and the only girl in this house is our dog, Frankie.”

That managed to stun them into silence until they reached the kitchen table, and Gwil have them their seats opposite him and Ben. After taking their drink requests, they all sat down to begin likely the most uncomfortable lunch ever held. He and Ben’s hands momentarily found each other underneath the table, the brunet grounding himself with the heat and comfort of Ben’s grip.

Gwilym found himself unable to rouse an appetite, and after a minute or so staring at his food, he brought his gaze up to look at his parents. “Ben’s my boyfriend” he suddenly blurted, voice firm and way louder than it probably should’ve been, he felt his heart hammer a dent into his chest as he watched his mother and father slowly turn their attention to him, their cutlery abandoned.

“Gwilym, what are you on about? I thought you were seeing that… what’s her name? The girl from- Naomi! What about her?”  his mother asked, her voice unbelieving. Gwil felt his mouth fall open, struggling for words that could encapsulate how foolish the words he’d just heard were.

“Naomi? We worked together on a show years ago, our characters were together- she-she has a boyfriend, like me, I have a boyfriend too, Ben” Gwil explained, his voice on the side of hysteric- how the hell… how long have they been thinking this?

“Oh, come on now Gwilym, why did you let her go? She was lovely. This is just like you to settle for less than what you need.”

“You never met her! What are you even on about?”

“How on earth do you expect us to believe you can be happy with-with Ben? We know you want kids, and you can’t _possibly_ believe we’d let you get married to someone you’d have no future with… is this really all you invited us over for? To tell us of your new fool’s errand, honestly” his mother shook her head, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin as she exchanged a condescending look with Gwil’s father.

The rest of the table was silent, and when the brunet looked to the side, he could see where Ben’s hands sat fisted on his thighs, white-knuckled and shaking with poorly hidden fury. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and his green eyes were like daggers staring a hole into the older male’s mother’s head. When Gwil looked to the blond’s parents, he could see where Ben got it from.

Taking a deep breath, Gwil tried to school his expression into neutrality, hoping his voice could only follow suit as he spoke up again, but soon found any chance of passivity thrown out the window the second he began to speak. “No future? I happen to think that I don’t need kids _or_ marriage- which I could still have, by the way, to have a future, because unlike you two, I don’t need other people to distract me from my own hateful, exhaustingly oblivious existence.  So, to put it basically; I’m going to marry Ben, it’s going to be huge, and there are going to be so many people there that are evolved enough to be happy for us, that I’ll barely notice your absence, and who knows, maybe we’ll even raise some kids. But I know this for certain, Ben’s going to be your son-in-law whether you like it or not, and Frankie’s already your granddaughter, so congratulations on that.”

You could hear a pin drop, and Gwil let himself rest back in his chair, eyes glued to his parents, who’d gone into shut down mode by the looks of it, then, with hardly a sound, they were both rising from their seats. Gwil was expecting maybe a disgusted statement to be thrown over a shoulder as they left, but neither made a sound, and with little more than a dirty look, they were gone.

It felt like all the air had been sucked from the room after they heard the front door slam, taking with it anymore chances of Gwil ever getting along with his parents. It was an odd thing to think about; the prospect of being okay with never talking to the people who raised him. It was even odder to think he’d done it all for one person, one person whom he loved, and holy shit, did he just kind of propose?

When he looked at Ben, the blond was staring at him, eyes wide and somewhat confused, like he couldn’t exactly fathom whatever had just come from Gwil’s mouth. “Did you just?”

Gwil looked around at the remaining people at the table, Ben’s mum had her hand over her mouth, watching the two intently, and Mr Hardy (Mr Jones? Gwil wasn’t sure which one to use) had both his eyebrows raised, somewhat awkwardly distracting himself with his drink. Gwil brought his gaze to Ben, what the hell should he say? This was about the last way he’d ever propose to someone, Ben needed something special, and getting into a dispute with parents was not something special (was it?)

“I might’ve? I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry this isn’t a good ti-”

“It’s alright, darling, we can do it over some other day,” Ben reassured, before pulling Gwil in for a kiss that warranted a brief applause from his parents.

Ben Hardy was a beautiful, tolerant, thoughtful, loving and brave human being, and Gwilym was going to marry him and he wasn’t going to let any stop him. He’s just going to save the proposal for a better, less awkward day.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment down below! or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
